Bicker, Banter and Mistletoe: The Christmas Plan
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: All Kensi and G have been doing is fighting and the team is tired of it, so they come up with a plan... Christmas romance! Early I know, but this idea has been moving around in my head all day, and I wanted to put it up. Spoilers for Season One. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Don't own anything.**

It had been two months since their relationship changed, eight weeks of constant fighting, bickering, and tension-filled banter.

Neither one had said anything about it and when they were asked, the response was a shrug and, "Nothing is wrong."

It was obvious something happened between them that caused the change from happy and flirty, to bitter and angry.

She stopped giving him hugs, and he stopped with the lighthearted teasing.

No more going out with the team, then crashing on her bed to wake up tangled in each others' arms in the morning.

No more awkwardness in their friendship after that happened, because there was no friendship.

The only time they talked to each other civilly anymore was if it involved the case, and that was only if they agreed. Even then, the conversations were limited to under a minute or two... Never ever longer than necessary, never.

How they got to this point, not one person on the team knew. With all their skills, no one could dig up one communication between the two that could help, and their body language didn't give anything away.

But they knew they needed to do something, and with Christmas on the way, they came up with a plan....


	2. What happened?

**Don't Own Anything. _And to clear up a comment from EkoObi, they just slept... Nothing else._**

"I'm telling you it was the wife!"

"And what do we have to support that?"

"She had motive, opportunity, and access to the murder weapon."

"So, we're supposed to go arrest her on guesses? That isn't very smart Kensi."

"I'm not saying arrest her G, but bring her in again, re-confirm her alibi."

"We've checked it out, and there was nothing..."

Sam smirked, "They're still going at it, picked up on anything yet Nate?"

He shook his head, "Nope. They sure are hiding something and doing a very good job."

Eric nodded, "I haven't found anything, not one text, call, email or video that isn't involved with work, or the undercover jobs they've been doing."

"The only thing was one time they were at the same restaurant, but so were we." Dom shrugged, "Maybe they just had a simple fight?"

"Mr. Callen and Miss Blye have been fighting for two months, if it were a "simple" fight, they would have gotten over it Mr. Vaile."

Hetty moved so she was standing in the middle of the tables, "It looks like you four need to come up with a plan if you want to save the relationship between those two. I would suggest using the Christmas season, and their romantic feelings toward each other in your favor Mr. Hanna. Good luck."

They watched her as she walked away, Nate frowned, "She's scary."

"Yeah..." Eric leaned forward, "So what are we going to do?"

"Mistletoe!"

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dom, "Mistletoe? Are you serious? What are we gonna do, string it around rooms and entrances in hope both of them won't realize it's there, and walk under it together?"

Dom's smile faded a bit, but Nate nodded thoughtfully, "It's a good idea, if no one takes it down, then it could work. The human mind adapts to the surroundings after awhile. If the mistletoe is left up, then Kensi and G will get used to it and their minds will become familiar with it, so then there would be a very good chance of them having to kiss."

"So who's gonna ask Hetty?"

The other three turn to Sam, Eric looked over at her office, "You do it, she doesn't scare you."

"Fine, I'll go ask Hetty for the mistletoe."

With that decided, all of them went back to work and listening to G and Kensi shout.

***

While the others were dealing with mistletoe, the fighting duo were in the other room still arguing about the case.

Finally, Kensi raised her hands, "I give up. Good bye."

His hands closed around her wrist, "Don't walk away."

She whirled around, "Oh, I didn't do that G, you were the one that walked away." Kensi pulled her wrist out of his grasp, "Now, good bye!"

G stood for a moment, then turned to follow her.

***

Kensi stopped at the sight of four men with mistletoe, "What are you doing?"

Hetty came to stand beside her, "I think they are decorating. Christmas is soon you know."

"I know, I just haven't been paying much attention." She grabbed her phone, "I think I'll get a picture for collateral. Next time they find something on me, I'll remind them of their decorating days."

"Hey guys!" All four looked at her, and she clicked the button, "There, got it."

She smiled, "Can you download this for me Hetty?"

"Certainly dearie." The older woman took the phone, and left.

G wandered up behind her, "Hey."

She glared at him, "Don't talk to me, I'm too pissed off right now."

"I wasn't going to start anything."

"You already started it G."

She walked away again, and left him thinking about what happened...

_~flashback~_

_Two months ago...  
_

_Kensi wandered up to the bar where G was, "Are you crashing at my place tonight?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah, if you don't mind?"_

_"Nope, I never mind G."_

_They had gotten back to her apartment, and were sitting on the couch when he blurted, "I like you."_

_She went still, "What?"_

_G moved closer, "I like you Kensi, I like you a lot..."_

_Then he kissed her, they were both drunk enough to actually do this, but sober enough to know what they were doing._

_She responded, and soon the couch was traded for the bed, as they removed layers of clothing and started to do a lot more than sleep._

_In the morning, he was distant, and she was shy. Neither one regretted it, but they didn't tell the other that. Instead, G left with a quick goodbye, and Kensi was left crying on the bed. _

_They were left wondering what had happened, but nothing was said or talked about._

_And here they were now, angry, bitter, alone and confused._

_~end flashback~_

"G?"

Sam was calling his name.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna talk about it?"

G looked at him, "I need to talk to Kensi."

With that said, he took off after her for the second time that day.


	3. Talk

**Don't own anything. **

**_Thank you guys for the reviews! And, thank you to evincis for all the help! Also, I am so sorry for the delay, but my aunt dropped her kids off at my house, and of course my parents pointed my cousins in my direction... I love them, but they are a handful! Then my English teacher dropped a HUGE essay on me so... But it's naptime, and I am free, and writing!_**

He found her sitting in the little kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands, "Can we talk?"

She looked up, her tone was brittle when she responded, "I guess."

"I don't regret it." He sat beside her, "I don't regret what we did, I only regret what happened after."

"Yeah, well you should have said that before, like maybe before you left my place."

"I was scared."

She raised her eyebrows, "Really? Why didn't you just talk to me? I would've..."

"You would've what Kensi?"

"It doesn't matter now, it's too late G." She started to go, but turned back, "It's way too late."

Sam passed Kensi on her way out, "You okay G?"

"She said it's too late Sam."

"So what happened between you two?"

"Two months ago, we slept together. It was very awkward in the morning, and I left without saying much. We haven't talked since, at least not without yelling."

"Wow... You really messed up G."

"How?"

Sam shook his head, "Did you say anything to her about your feelings, or about what happened?"

G frowned, "No."

"Most women like to talk about their feelings, I know Kensi isn't most women, but she would still be hurt if you just left without saying anything."

"When did you become such an expert on women?"

"Kensi. She sat down at her desk and I asked her how she was doing, and she just started going on about idiotic guys and how stupid we were. Then she started crying. Since you two started bickering after our talk, I'm gonna guess that it happened the day after?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Did she say anything else Sam?"

"No, nothing."

***

Kensi walked into Nate's office, "Why can't guys share their feelings?"

Nate looked up, "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"No. You're the psychologist, this should be right up your alley."

"Pissed at Callen?"

She glared, "No... Why would I be mad at him?"

"I don't know why, but you use sarcasm as a defense when you're pissed and since you two have been fighting for the past eight weeks, I'm making a logical assumption. What happened between you two anyway?"

"We had sex." Her tone was bitter, the answer blunt, and straight to the point.

Nate's eyes went wide, but he didn't reveal a reaction beyond that, "Okay, and how do the feelings fit in with this?"

"He left, as soon as we woke up, he was gone. When I got to work, he was very civil, but didn't say more that a sentence at a time to me. So we started bickering over every little thing. Yet, when he found me in the kitchen, he said he didn't regret it. Why couldn't he have just said that in the first place. He made me cry, I don't ever cry over boys."

"Maybe because you've never let anyone close enough Kensi. Think about it, have you ever let any guy in enough to give him the power to hurt you? You've only let in the guys on the team, and you trust us not to break you. And you know we won't because you're family to all of us. Somehow Callen got through that though. You guys have always been close, did you ever think maybe the closeness grew into something more?"

Kensi finally sat down, "I don't like it Nate. No one's ever gotten this close, at least not with so much emotion involved."

"And you're scared, both of you are. Callen's been abandoned his whole life, and you have never loved anyone so deeply, neither has he."

She shot up fast, "Love?! Who said anything about love? We don't love..." She shook her head, "I have to go. Dom and I have to follow up on a lead. Bye Nate."

Half an hour later G wandered in, "Have you seen Kensi?"

Nate smiled, "She's gone. You really are to blame for this one."

G raised an eyebrow, "How am I to blame?"

Nate stood up, "She was pissed off, sarcastic and very blunt. It's scary when Kensi's like that, and you're the reason she's in that mood." He started to walk out the door, "Next time you two have sex, do us all a favor and say something after. Don't hide your feelings."

***

Sam walked up to Kensi, "How are you doing?"

She turned away from the window and shrugged, "I don't know."

"You know I'm here to talk right?"

She smiled, "Yeah, and thanks for that Sam."

"You're welcome." He met her eyes, "G told me what happened Kensi. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought he would have told you. Don't guys always talk about that stuff?"

"G wouldn't do something like that and you know it Kensi."

She sighed, "I know, I'm just so tired of this, all we've been doing is arguing. Anytime one of us tries to talk about it, the other starts getting angry or leaves. It's frustrating." She looked at her watch, "I have to go. Hetty wants to meet me, see you later?"

"Kay. Bye Kensi." As he watched her walk away, he shook his head, something had to be figured out for those two..."


	4. I would've said

**Don't own anything. **

**Sorry, but this is all I can write. I have to take my little cousins to the church Christmas Eve thing, enjoy this though!  
**

There had been a tension in the air, and a lot of silence.

Kensi and G could count the words that had been said between them during this past week on two hands.

The rest of the team had been tiptoeing around the two, and the mistletoe was forgotten as it lay on doors and surfaces with no one using it.

Christmas Eve morning came and G wandered through the door the same time as Kensi, Sam's voice made them stop, "You guys are under the mistletoe."

Her eyes went wide, and flew to the doorway, which had a sting of mistletoe hanging down. Slowly, her eyes moved down to meet G's, he gave her a grin, "Have to stick to tradition right?"

She didn't even have the chance to respond before his lips were on hers, she kissed back without thinking at first, but the minute her brain realized what she was doing, she pushed away, "Enough!" Her tone was cold when she turned to look at Sam, "I believe that will satisfy tradition."

When he didn't respond, she forced herself to calmly walk away and not look back.

Sam grimaced, "That didn't go over well."

G nodded, "I'm dead if she ever decides to talk to me again."

"She will. Kensi can't hold a grudge forever, but to keep both of us safe, let's send Hetty after her. She'd castrate us if we tried."

***

Hetty put her hand on Kensi's shoulder and squeezed, "Come on deary. Let's get a cup of tea."

The younger woman followed her to the kitchen, and sat down, "Why do we let guys make us stupid Hetty?"

"It's called love Ms. Blye. You and Mr. Callen seem to suffer from it, and it leads to stupidity when you don't acknowledge it."

"But I don't love G."

Hetty sighed, "Yes you do. Take it from a old woman, it isn't nice when you deny it."

Kensi smiled, "You're not old, just wise. I should talk to him shouldn't I?"

"That would be smart deary. Try to avoid yelling too."

"Thanks Hetty."

"Not problem." Hetty lifted up a bottle, "Scotch?"

***

G was sitting at their table when Kensi sat beside him, "We need to talk."

He raised his head, "You mean it?"

"Yes. I can't keep fighting with you, and I don't want to keep fighting."

"Fine, do you want to go upstairs?"

She nodded, "Yeah. If this gets loud, I wouldn't want to be overheard."

He led the way to a room that was used for meetings, and leaned against the table, "You go first."

"Why did you leave?" Her voice had fear in it, but she met his eyes, "That morning, why did you leave so early, and without saying anything?"

"I was scared, and I'm sorry for that."

"You already said you were scared, but why?"

G looked away, "I was afraid of what you would say."

"Of what I would say?"

"What would you have said Kensi?"

She turned away, "I don't... I can't do this. Sorry..."

His next words stopped her before she stepped out into the hall, "I would've said I love you."


	5. What are we?

**Don't own anything. **

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! **__**(Even though I am late... But only by three days!) So how was everyone's Christmas?? BTW, there's a notice on my profile about updates and stories. Please go and read it. I really hope you like this, I was up until after 11, writing this and listening to Jason Derulo, his music is good!  
**_

She whirled around, "What?!"

"It's the truth Kensi, I should have said I love you."

"But you didn't G."

He moved closer, "I'm sorry."

"Do you mean it?" Her eyes searched his face, "Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I do."

Those three words made Kensi smile, "Good, because I love you too."

G pulled her into his arms, "So does that mean I can kiss you without an excuse now?"

"Yes, but..." Her lips were covered by his before she could continue.

The kiss was sweet and loving, very different from the drunken kisses of that night two months ago, or the angry kiss they had shared downstairs.

It was over a minute before they broke apart for air, and they both had smiles on their faces.

Kensi finished her sentence, "That doesn't mean you can kiss me whenever you want to. Like right now, we need to get back to work. I know the wife did it."

He rolled his eyes, "You don't give up do you?"

She grinned, "Never." Her expression turned serious, "Would you like to come over tonight, we should talk about everything, and I don't think either of us have anyone to spend Christmas with."

"Only if you promise to stop saying the wife did it Kensi."

"Deal."

***

It turned out Kensi had been right all along, by the end of that night, the wife was behind bars, and her two step-kids had been turned over to their paternal grandparents.

Sam had been watching G and Kensi talk quietly at their desks for a few minutes before he finally said something, "What's going on with you two? For the past nine weeks you've been fighting at every opportunity, but this afternoon it's been nice and quiet, almost friendly."

G shrugged, "We talked, and decided to stop fighting." He pointed at the mistletoe, "That can come down now."

"Fine. So are you two okay?"

She answered this time, "Yeah. However, if I see one piece of mistletoe tomorrow, you, Nate, Eric and Dom_ will not_ be okay. Understood?"

Sam nodded, "Hetty was the one who got us the mistletoe."

Kensi raised her eyebrows, "Do I look stupid? Besides, your plan worked." She stood up and walked around the desk, "No more mistletoe plants or you'll regret it. See you at the apartment G."

"Bye Kenz."

Sam shook his head as he watched her leave, "Your girlfriend is scary." He looked at G, "She is your girlfriend right?"

His partner shrugged again, "We haven't worked that part out yet. That's why I'm going over to her place as soon as I'm done here."

"How are you going to deal with your relationship and work?"

"We'll manage. Kensi and I both are professional to keep our feelings away from the job."

"I hope so. Anyway, I'm happy for you two, and I'll get the others to help take down the mistletoe."

"Thanks." G grabbed his bag, "Now I'm going to go talk feelings. See you tomorrow."

Sam laughed, "Good luck with that. Bye."

"I'll need it. Bye Sam."

***

The door was unlocked when he got there, and he kept his hand on his gun as he called out, "Kensi? You there?"

"In the kitchen." Her voice was muffled through the walls, and he found her standing by the sink, watching the night out the window, "I love all the lights, don't you G?"

"It is nice, but not as beautiful as the view from here."

She cocked her head and studied him for a second, "Flattery? That's not like you G."

He smiled, "It's the truth. Besides, I'm allowed to be a bit different now."

She gave him an small smile, then her expression turned serious, "What are we?"

"Well, Sam called you my girlfriend, and I'd like to be able to call you that too." He walked towards her, "I think I also want to be called your boyfriend. Why don't we start from there and see what happens?"

She closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around him, "Sounds like a plan."

"Good. I love you Kensi."

She kissed his cheek, "I know. I love you too. Will you stay the night? I want to start Christmas Day with you."

"I'll stay." He leaned down for a kiss, "But trust me when I say we'll be doing a lot more than sleeping."

Her quiet laugh was cut off when his lips pressed firmly against hers.


	6. Christmas Morning

**Don't own anything. **

**This is my last chapter. I hope to write a sequel in a bit. I'm sorry for the delay, but I just found out one of my best friends is pregnant, and I'm going to visit her, so my writing won't be frequent.**

She woke up to the sound of banging in her kitchen, looking at the clock she saw it was seven.

Wandering into the kitchen, she found G cooking eggs and bacon on the stove, "Merry Christmas."

He turned and gave her a quick kiss, ''Merry Christmas to you too."

When he moved back to the stove, she stopped him, "No." Her arms made their way around his neck, "I want a better present than that."

Their lips met, and this time there was longing, and a hint of desire in it. The length pleased Kensi, "That's better."

"If you're like that every morning." He gave her a quick once over and grinned, "I may just have to move in."

Her heart gave a tiny flip at his words, and she covered up her blush by grabbing her purse, "I have something for you."

"Really? That's good, because I have something for you too."

"You did?" She glanced at him, "How do you have it right now?"

He gave her a glance, "I got it on the way to your place last night. When did you have the chance to get anything?"

"On the way home."

"Kay. Do you want to open them now?"

Kensi nodded, "Yeah."

G pulled something out of his back pocket, "Here. If you don't like it, I can return it so don't worry."

She gave him a glare, "Don't say that." Slowly, she opened the wrapping, and pulled out a necklace. The charm was a simple K in sterling silver, and it hung from an orange ribbon.

"Do you like it?"

She smiled at the boyish uncertainty in his voice, "I love it!" She hugged him, "Thank you so much G."

He returned her hug, and somehow got the necklace from her, "I'll put it on you."

Lifting her hair, he did that, and she was admiring it when she remembered her present, "Hold on."

She handed him a key, "It's so you can come and go when you want."

"Do you want me to move in Kensi?"

With a slight blush, she nodded, "Yeah, this is a hint, but if you don't want to..."

"I do." He wrapped her in his arms, "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

As they stood there in the kitchen, they knew it was true. They loved each other today, tomorrow and forever...


End file.
